


These Choices I've Made Are Nothing To The Ones You Haven't

by Adira_Tyree



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Caesar's Legion, Choices, Drabble, Gen, Legion Courier, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adira_Tyree/pseuds/Adira_Tyree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief monologue of a Legion!Courier directed at an NCR Ranger, moments after the assassination of President Kimball. I hope the rest is self explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Choices I've Made Are Nothing To The Ones You Haven't

I looked into your eyes with hate and saw nothing there. There was nothing to see, through the reflective, black goggles on your face. You weren’t there to be seen. You were there to work. A job: soldier. And me, my curiosity always getting the better of me, dressed in ratty jeans and a sweat-slicked tee. You, head-to-toe in bulletproofing, canisters on your hip and a gas-mask letting you breathe the air that _you_ make toxic. This is a tango I shouldn’t dance. This is a place I hoped I’d never be, but you don’t really care about my hopes. Because I made “wrong” decisions in your eyes while just trying to do what I thought was best. I can see your hand twitch, the muscles _aching_ for your gun in its holster, but you know it’d never reach that far if you tried. It’s not even agony for you to see my men falling back to secure locations, scattered amongst the crowd. No, it’s agony that you’re here in front of me and don’t have the means to take the killing shot. The atrocities _they_ might commit are nothing compared to the glory _you_ would feel in bringing me down. Well I’m not here to kill you, Ranger. What I came here to do is done and it’s not to just kill you all outright. You might think I’m just some nut with a gun and a passion for bloodletting, and if that gets you off then fine. But I’m in this because I think it will help. I’ve seen the future the NCR brings with it, and I don’t like it. At least the Legion has rules, has reasoning, has a plan beyond “take more land and grow as an empire.” No, they’re not perfect, and maybe I can’t change that. But what I can do, I will. And I sure as fuck don’t want to do it for you. So leave, Ranger, and live to kill me another day. Live to tell them what I’ve done. A message from the Courier, written in blood across the sand. Tell them their president is dead, and soon the Dam will be ours.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure where exactly this piece came from. I know it's partially inspired by crazy events in my life, but only the very beginning and the emotions of course [read the long version of the story [here](http://adira-tyree.tumblr.com/post/101246126487/click-the-text-above-to-read-the-ficlet)]. I don't often write pieces like this, but I felt it came out all right so why not post it. Hooray for drabbles!


End file.
